


Dragon's and Criminals

by renwenmahariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renwenmahariel/pseuds/renwenmahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its about a girl who is best friends with our favorite character and goes through the same hardships as him and also finds love on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info/Caught and Sexy no jutsu: Warning nosebleeds.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-doing it and haven't written in awhile. I will try and update as much as possible.

Your name is Tenshi Kajitsushu, you are 13, you’re a born prodigy and you have a secret bloodline.  
Your weapons are the: Hanbo, Shuriken, Bokken and the Kusari-gama.   
You've been best friends with Naruto since you were 6 and your parents died when you turned 7 so you moved in with Naruto.   
Likes: love to sing, garden, draw, cook, read, pulling pranks with Naruto and MOCHI.  
Dislikes: you hate fan girls (cause their annoying), Sasuke cause he thinks he's better than everyone else, perverts and bullies.   
Dreams: you are unsure.  
Hobbies: creating your own jutsu and creating your own songs.  
Elements: water, earth and wood.  
Chakra color: purple.  
Summoning: Dragons.  
Looks: Light blue knee length hair always kept in a high ponytail, emerald green eyes that remind people of a cats, light tan skin, pink pouty lips, 32cc chest, 5'5 in height and a hourglass figure.  
Wearing: A light blue thigh length battle kimono with a rope belt around the middle, white bandages wrapped around your arms and your legs with blue ninja sandals. The kimono has a black dragon design wrapped around it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Naruto's POV)

It was a nice peaceful day in Konoha and everyone was saying "Good Morning" not knowing what was happening to the Hokage monument.   
"Wahahahahaha!" could be heard throughout the village. "Naruto I don't think this is a good idea, I mean what if we get caught this time?" said Tenshi your best friend since you were 6.   
"Don't worry Tenshi we won't get caught unless they get Iruka-sensei to come after us. Believe it!" I said giggling like crazy.   
"Hey! Stop causing trouble!"   
"Stop doing this!"   
"You'll both pay for this!"   
"Look at what they did!"  
Tenshi and I looked at each other then we started laughing like crazy. Still laughing I said "Shut up you morons!"   
"Yeah none of you would be able to do something like this!" screamed Tenshi also laughing.   
"But we can! We're incredible! Believe it!" With that said we continued painting.   
"What the hell are you two doing during class time? Get down here you morons!"   
Tenshi and I immediately paled when we realized who that was.   
"Oh no! That's Iruka-sensei."   
"Run Tenshi we got to get out of here!"   
"Are you kidding we're so screwed!"   
"Don't say that lets meet at the swing set in 15 minutes okay? Go!"   
"Got it let's go!"   
"1,2,3 break!"  
Needless to say we were caught.

(Tenshi's POV)

"Bleh…" said Naruto at being tied up in front of the class.   
“I told you we were going to get caught you dummy." I said my face red with embarrassment for being tied up as well.   
Iruka-sensei was standing over us shaking with anger saying "Tomorrow is the shinobi academy's graduation exam and you've both failed it the last two times! This isn't the time to be causing trouble! Idiot's!"   
"I'm sorry."   
"Whatever…" Iruka-sensei was even more pissed now and started screaming even louder "Time for a 'henge no jutsu' test!"   
"WHAT?" screamed the entire class.   
"Everyone line up! Transform perfectly into me!" Everyone went until it was mine and Naruto's turn.   
"Ok, good. Next Uzumaki Naruto!" As Naruto was walking up you heard some of your classmates say to him "This is all yours and Tenshi's fault."   
"Like Tenshi and I give a damn." Naruto said once he was done walking up to the stage in front of the class. *Man..this sucks..* thought Naruto. *Well, here we go!*   
You watched as Naruto got that sly smile on his face when he was about to do something stupid. `Oh no Naruto please tell me you're not about 'that' henge.`   
You started to shake your head while looking away because you knew what was about to happen. "Henge!" screamed Naruto.   
Naruto transformed into a naked older female version of himself but the parts that mattered were covered by clouds.   
Iruka-sensei looked up to see Naruto's transformation when he suddenly went into shock and went flying backwards because of a massive nosebleed.   
You were shaking your head while Naruto transformed back bragging about his special move "Wahahahaha! I call this one 'sexy no jutsu'."   
After a couple of minutes Iruka-sensei finally woke up and started yelling at Naruto and me "You moron! Don't invent stupid skills! And you Tenshi, you should stop him from doing these stupid things you live with him after all!"   
After he was done yelling it was finally your turn to show off and you were going to show him your special move. `Like anyone can tell Naruto what to do.`  
"Henge!" you yelled. You transformed into a naked older male version of yourself (you look like Kurama from yyh but with blue hair) and the parts that mattered were covered with clouds as well.   
When Iruka-sensei looked at you he grew red in the face and started screaming while Naruto was laughing "TENSHI!"


	2. From punishments,singing,and dreams to promises,tests and bad feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and follow the stories, movies and shows as much as possible.

**(Tenshi's POV)**

 

After you and Naruto got scolded for your ' **Henge's** ' Iruka-sensei took you both to the Hokage monument with a couple of buckets full of water and some sponges to clean the paint off.

"I won't let you two go until everything is as it has to be." Said Iruka-sensei.

This didn't seem to bother Naruto because he said "Like we care, it's not like we have anyone to go home to. Bleh..."

You just looked down with a sad expression on your face because you did care you missed your parents. "Naruto…Tenshi…"

"What?" you both said. "Well uhm... if everything is all cleaned up… I'll buy you both some ramen and mochi tonight." Iruka-sensei said blushing looking away scratching his nose.

You and Naruto both got big smiles on your faces and said "Ok! We'll work as hard as we can! Yeah and I'll sing a song to brighten up the mood."

"Woo go Tenshi!" screamed Naruto.

"Alright but a happy song ok Tenshi?"

"OK!" you screamed happily because you love to sing and you L-O-V-E mochi! You started singing with a dreamy look and a smile on your face.

 

**I must go walk the wood so wild**  
**And wander here and there**  
**In dread and deadly fear**

  
**For where I trusted I am begeld**  
**And all for love of one**  
**Thus am I banished from my bliss**  
**By craft and false pretense**  
**As one from joy were fledde**  
**As from my leaf day by day I flee**  
**And all for love of one**  
**My bed shall be the greenwood tree**  
**The running streams my drink**  
**And acorns be my food**  
**When of your beauty I do think**  
**And all for love of one**  


  
**(All for the love of one- Mediaeval Baebes)**

\----------------------------------

"Woo way to go Tenshi!"

"That was nice Tenshi."

You blush and look down and shyly say "T-thank y-you."

 

After you were done cleaning the monument Iruka-sensei took you two to Ramen Ichiraku and ordered your favorite food.

"Naruto…Tenshi…" "Huh…?" "Why were you two doing that to the monument? Don't you two know who the Hokage are?"

"Of course we know! Believe it"

"Yeah Iruka-sensei we aren't that stupid! Basically those who get the Hokage title…Are the strongest shinobi of this village, right?"

"And among them is the 4th Hokage a hero who saved the village from a fox demon." Iruka-sensei looked perplexed and asked "Then why?"

 

You and Naruto looked at each other then smiled and said "Well one day Naruto is going to get the Hokage title and then he'll surpass all the previous Hokage! And then he'll make the village acknowledge his strength!...Uhm Iruka-sensei we have a little request."

"What? You two want some more ramen and mochi?"

"No…can we borrow your forehead protector?"

"Yeah pretty please Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto was giving him a hopeful smile while you were giving puppy dog eyes. "Oh this? No no, this is what you get after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll both get one tomorrow."

"Bummer! Believe it!" "Aaahhhh Iruka-sensei no fair!"

"More ramen and mochi!" you both yelled. "What?" asked a shocked Iruka.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

**(3rd persons POV)**

 

The next day was the day of the test and the room was full of excitement while Naruto and Tenshi were hoping they would finally pass. "So Naruto do you think we'll finally pass?" asked Tenshi.

"I know we will! Believe it! But Tenshi I want you to promise me something." Said Naruto.

"Oh, what is it Naruto?" asked Tenshi confused. "I want you to promise me that if I don't pass, that you would not mess up on purpose. I know that you've been screwing up on purpose just to stay with me."

Tenshi looked at Naruto in surprise then smiled a little guilty "So you found out, huh?" Naruto looked at Tenshi and gave her a soft smile "Yeah. I kind of figured it out when your report card came in." (I don't know if there are report cards in the story so just go along with it)

 

Tenshi blushed embarrassed at being caught "I'm sorry Naruto but I can't make that promise we're best friends and best friends stick together no matter what."

 

**(Naruto's POV)**

 

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't make that promise we're best friends and best friends stick together no matter what." exclaimed Tenshi. Her words made your heart warm up and put a smile on your face. You loved having Tenshi as your friend she makes you smile when you're down, she knows when you're sad even though you don't show it, and she stands up for you even though it is sometimes your fault.

You smile at her and said "Thank you, Tenshi." "Your wel-."

"Ok class quiet down. Today is the shinobi test and to graduate you'll have to do the 'Bunshin no jutsu' and when your called, come to the next room." Iruka-sensei called student after student until it was finally my turn. "Good luck Naruto!" screamed Tenshi.

* **Oh no! Not that one, that's my worst skill! But I'll do it! Just watch this**!*

" **Bunshin no jutsu**!" When I looked at my clone I knew I failed it looked so pitiful and sickly.

I just started biting my nails and then I looked at the sensei's a little nervously. "You fail!" screamed Iruka-sensei. "Iruka…This is his third time and he did create a clone. We could let him pass…" said Mizuki-sensei.

I looked up hopefully at that but it all came crashing down when Iruka-sensei said "No way Mizuki! All the others created two clones and Naruto only created one and it was a useless one. I can't let him pass."

 I was mad as hell I tried really hard and I still didn't pass.

* **Man why does Iruka-sensei hate me!** * After having this thought you were about to leave when Mizuki-sensei said "Better luck next time Naruto. Now can you tell Tenshi to come in next?"

I looked over a little sad and said "Sure…"

 

**(Tenshi's POV)**

 

While I was waiting for Naruto to finish some of the fan-girls came over to me and started talking. The first one was Ino Yamanka "So Tenshi how does it feel to fail twice in a row?" and the second one was Sakura Haruno "Yeah how does it feel to be dead last?" they both said in a snooty voice.

This made me a little mad "I don't know you tell me." You knew what you said made them mad because they both started yelling at you "What did you say?"

"I said why don't you tell me how it feels to be dead last." "And what do you mean by that Tenshi!" yelled Ino. "I mean you two keep on trying to get Uchiha.”

 "Tenshi! I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" * **Cha! I'll show her who's boss!***

 

You started smiling at her while saying "I'd love to see you try." You knew you were making her even madder as her face was becoming new shades of red.

 "That's it, you’re going down Tenshi!" Ino was even getting mad "Don't try and act all tough in front of Sasuke-kun, Tenshi you're just showing off to get his attention!"

Everyone was watching now as she said this.

You just stared at her for a while with a blank look on your face when you suddenly started laughing "hahaha you ha think haha I w-w-want haha his a-a haha attention hahahaha! Wow I knew you were stupid but not that stupid hahahaha!"

You were laughing so hard tears were coming out of your eyes.

 Sakura and Ino just stood there watching you laughing like a hyena with angry looks on their faces. "Shut up, Tenshi!" You finally calmed down when Naruto walked in with a sad look on his face.

After seeing his face you knew he failed. You just stared at him with a sad look on your face "Nar-."

"Mizuki and Iruka-sensei want to see you now Tenshi." With that said he left the room leaving you standing there crestfallen.

You were about to go after him when Sakura and Ino started mouthing off "Well there's a shocker Naruto failed again. He's such a loser." ***Cha! What an idiot!** *

They were about to say more when they felt a strong killer intent and started to slowly turn around when they saw you glaring so much hatred at them "Shut up. You two think you’re so smart when you get one thing right when everyone knows you two are the weakest fighters here so shut the hell up."

Everyone was shocked because they have never seen you that mad before.

You finally left the room slightly peeved with how they thought they could say those words and get away with it. You were so lost in thought that you almost passed the training room when you finally walked in.

Mizuki-sensei was the first to speak. "Ah Tenshi you're here."

You never really liked him because you would always catch him looking at you and sometimes with a creepy smile on his face. "Hello Tenshi, how are you this morning?" You smile as you say "Hello Iruka-sensei, I'm doing well."

Mizuki who didn't like being ignored spoke up "That's good. Now Tenshi perform two 'Bunshin no jutsu' for us please." You looked down and back up and stared at him and Iruka-sensei in the eyes while saying "I can't."

They both stared at you in surprise "What do you mean you can't we've seen you do it thousands of times before."

You just shook your while saying "I won't leave Naruto alone, not now not ever!" with that being said you ran out of the room straight towards the swing set because you knew Naruto would be there.

 

**(Naruto's POV)**

 

You were sitting on the swings in front of the academy when Tenshi ran right up to you. You looked at her and when you didn't see a headband you knew she let herself fail.

Because of you * **She could have been an Anbu now if it weren't for you.*** You looked down sad at yourself for holding her back.

 You were about to say something when you felt a hand on your shoulder "Hey what's wrong. So we failed again, we can make it next year, we'll keep on training till we run out of chakra, we can do it I know we can, all we have to do is try harder."

You just continued to look at the ground when you heard her sigh and sit down next to you. "You shouldn't keep all of your feelings bottled up Naruto it's not healthy."

You finally looked at her just to see her smiling softly at you and you couldn't help but smile back. "But if I don't then all I'll feel is sadness and loneliness."

You expected her to be angry with you but she just smiled "But then you wouldn't be human not to feel anything. You might as well become an Uchiha."

She turned her head away grinning like a cat, while you just looked at her shocked before being slightly angry "Ahhhhhhhh, that's not funny Tenshi!"

She looked at you while laughing "Well then you better shape up and show those emotions mister. Ahahahahah!"

You just started grinning at her when you heard the other students coming out of the academy to meet their parents.

 

**(Tenshi's POV)**

 

You looked at Naruto while he watched your classmates meet up with their parents and you knew how much he wished to have known his parents.

Truth was you missed your parents to. * **Oh Naruto** * You sat there with him listening to the parents congratulate their kids.

"Great job! That's my son!"

"Now you're a man!"

"I'm so proud of you! I'm going to make your favorite dinner."

 

You were thinking about getting ramen for dinner to cheer him up when you heard two women talking about him.

"Hey, that kid…"

"Yeah. That's 'the' kid. And he's the only one who failed."

"Well, that's good."

"We can't have him becoming a shinobi."

"Since he is…"

"Hey, we can't talk about that." You just sat their shocked but not surprised at how they were acting, you knew the villagers didn't like Naruto but you didn't know why.

You heard Naruto get up when you looked at him and you could tell what they said hurt him deeply. "Nar-."

"Just forget it. It doesn't bother me." You just stared at him heartbroken because he was your best friend and you didn't know what to do.

"Well don't stay out too late. I'm making beef ramen your favorite tonight. Ok?" He just looked at you and slightly smiled. "Yeah. Sure and thanks again Tenshi, you know for being there for me and everything."

"What are best friends for?" You just stood there and watched him leave when you suddenly had a bad feeling in your stomach. * **Oh, Kami please don't let anything bad happen to him.***

 

**(Iruka's POV)**

 

You were about to head home when the Hokage came up to you. "Iruka, I need to talk to you." "Yes."

 

**(Naruto's POV)**

 

You were walking through town when you heard someone call out to you. "Naruto." You turn around to see "Mizuki-sensei!"

You were now sitting on top of a ledge with Mizuki-sensei talking about the test. "Iruka-sensei is a serious person. His parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything himself."

You just looked out at the village "But why does he only pick on me?" Mizuki-sensei just looked at you and smiled. "He probably sees himself in you. He's probably thinking he wants you to become strong in the real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings since you also have no parents."

You looked down just listening to what he was saying. "…..But I wish I had graduated."

You were still looking down so you missed the mischievous look in his eyes. "Well then…" You looked up in shock, he couldn't be saying what you think he was saying "Huh?"

He just smiled while getting up "I'll tell you a special secret."

 

**(Tenshi's POV)**

 

You were waiting at home making beef ramen hoping it would cheer Naruto up, when you heard the door open. "Tenshi, I'm home and I got something important to tell you!" Naruto came running into the kitchen with an excited grin on his face.

You just started chuckling relived to see him happy again "Well what is it, Naruto?"

 

"I might be able to be a ninja after all!"

You were startled for a second "What…When did this happen?" He just kept on smiling at you "Well you know when I was taking a walk? Well I ran into Mizuki-sensei and we talked for a while and he told me of a way I could pass and be a ninja!"

You were all excited for him but in the back of your mind you knew something wasn't right but just staring into his smiling face you couldn't stand the thought of bursting his bubble.

"Well….That's great Naruto I'm so happy for you…" But while you said this you couldn't help but feel that something bad was going happen.


	3. Forbidden Scrolls and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the moment i'm following the manga and if i take to long to update i'm either creating jutsu's and trying to make them work or i'm actually working. So sorry for any long updates.

(3rd POV)

It was in the middle of the night in Konoha so nobody noticed Naruto creeping along the top of several buildings and straight towards the Hokages home.

(Hokage's POV)

You had just gotten up to go to the bathroom when you heard a noise coming from the hallway near the scroll room, so you decided to go check it out.

After walking down the hall for a while you noticed a small shadow walking around, which soon took the form and shape of Naruto.

**'What on earth is he doing here?** ' sneaking up on him you said "What are you doing in my house at this hour?" you gave him a stern look after he finished freaking out and turned around.

You were about to lecture him when he started making hand signs and shouting "Sexy no jutsu!" before turning into a young sexy naked girl covered in clouds.

You stared wide eyed with your mouth hanging open before screaming "Wah?!" and passing out from blood loss with a smile on your face.

(Naruto's POV)

You were trying to be quiet while looking for the scroll Mizuki-sensei told you about not noticing a figure walking behind you until a voice startled you so bad you almost jumped out of your skin.

"What are you doing in my house at this hour?" you turned around to see old man Hokage standing right behind you with a stern look on his face.

' **Damn! Gotta think fast!** ' you started making hand signs for your secret weapon jutsu.

"Sexy no jutsu!"

After completing the jutsu he passed out from blood lost with a smile on his face and you took off down the hallway to finish the quest Mizuki-sensei told you about.

**'Note to self-old man Hokage is weak against sexy no jutsu!'**

You finished making your way towards the scroll room and immediately started looking for the orange srcoll that Mizuki-sensei told you about.

***Found it!!*** after searching for ten minutes you finally found it in a false bottom on one of the bottom shelves, smiling in victory you tied the scroll to your back and leapt out the window.

You were in such a rush to get out of there that you didn’t see Mizuki-sensei looking around the corner of another building with an evil grin on his face.

After you ran to the check point in the middle of the forest where Mizuki-sensei said he would meet you, you opened the scroll to start your training and what you see makes you stare in shocked disbelief.

“Let’s see…the first skill is… **Kage-Bushin** (shadow clone)? What the hell?! Why does it start with the one I’m bad at?!”

(Iruka’s POV)

You are laying on your bed thinking about what the Hokage said to you this morning after the test.

*Flashback to this morning*

‘ **Iruka….’ ‘Yes Hokage-sama?’ ‘I know how you feel but…he is similar to you.’**

*Flashback to Kyuubi attack*

**You remember the many tails swinging around hitting and destroying mountains, its giant paws crushing buildings and its terrifying roar was so strong it uprooted even the mightiest of trees.**

**You should have listened to your parents you should have never gone out to look for them, huh, but what did you know, you were a kid like any other thinking you could make a difference.**

**You ran out onto the battle field and stopped in horror, it was a massacre, bodies thrown everywhere, dead people hanging from trees, crushed under boulders, floating down the river and people still alive but bleeding heavily.**

**You were about to run out onto the field when you were spotted and grabbed by another ninja.**

**“Let go of me!! My mom and dad are still fighting!!”**

**You will never forget the moment where you stared into that demons eyes, so full of malice, evil and anger.**

*** Abrupt end of flashback***

***Knock!Knock!Knock!***

You were startled out of your memories by someone banging on your door and you raced over to open it.

You open it to Mizuki standing there out of breathe and with a worried look on his face.

“What is it?!” you didn’t want to come off as harsh but it was one in the morning, so what could be so important.

“We must go to Hokage-sama’s place!! Naruto has…taken the scroll of forbidden seals as a joke!!”

You just stared in disbelief shock wondering why Naruto did this and not wanting to believe it.

You and Mizuki wasted no time you ran all the way to the Hokage’s place where you saw an angry mob of other ninjas all shouting out for a punishment for Naruto.

“He won’t get away with this one!! Hokage-sama!!” others agreeing with this outburst “Yah! Yah!”

You just stood there grinding your teeth waiting for the Hokage to start speaking.

“Yes, those are dangerous scrolls forbidden by the previous Hokage. If used in certain ways, it can cause incredible trouble. It’s been half a day since the scroll was taken we must hurry and find Naruto!!”

**“YES!”** was heard as all of the ninjas disappeared in a flash.

You started running around looking in the usual spots before going to his house and getting Tenshi to help look for him with you.

***Knock! Knock!***

“Tenshi open up, we have to find Naruto!” just as you finish saying that you hear a small crash come from inside before the door burst open and Tenshi is standing there in her purple silk tank top and short shorts with knee high white socks pajamas.

You quickly look away with a slight blush on your cheeks and ask her if she has seen Naruto.

“No I haven’t seen him since I went to bed hours ago! Why what is going on Iruka-sensei?!”

“He took a prank too far. Tenshi do you know where Naruto would have gone to hide?!”

She looks away in thought before her eyes open a little wider “The forest!!”

(Mizuki’s POV)

You were rushing to the spot where you told Naruto where you would meet him and thinking of ways to dispose of him.

**‘I’ll spread the word throughout the village a little more, and then I’ll get rid of Naruto. I’ll make it look like Naruto disappeared with the scroll, then I’ll go and get my little Tenshi as my reward for stealing the scroll for Master Orochimaru!’**

You were thinking of all the things you were going to do to her when you finally started arriving to the area Naruto was at when you heard Iruka yelling at Naruto and your Tenshi telling him to let Naruto explain why he stole the scroll.

**‘Perfect not only will I kill the demon and take the scroll but I’ll take my Tenshi as well!!’**

 

(Tenshi’s POV) –minutes earlier-

You quickly put on your ninja sandals and grabbed your weapons before following Iruka-sensei to the forest where you were sure Naruto was.  

After running through the trees for several minutes you started feeling the presence of another person somewhere further in the forest, you then see a figure kneeling on the ground breathing hard and looking beat up ‘ **Naruto!’.**

(Naruto’s POV)

You were huffing and puffing after working on the jutsu for what seemed like days when you saw two shadows looming over you. You quickly looked then smiled widely after seeing it was just Tenshi and Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-sensei looked at you pissed off and Tenshi looked worried and relieved “ _…We’ve found you…Hey!”._

You jumped up all excited that they were here ‘ **Now he has to pass me** , **Believe it**!’ “Oh!! I found the nose bleeder!!”

He used his big head jutsu and started shouting at you while Tenshi tried to calm him down “IDIOT!!! We Found You!!”

He finally stopped yelling as Tenshi finally got him to calm down and then looked at you surprised.

(Iruka’s POV)

After calming down you noticed he looked like he was beaten up and looked very happy.

“Hehehe…you found me…I’ve only learned one skill.”

You and Tenshi looked at each other wondering what was going on then looked back at Naruto “Hey you’re all beaten up, what were you doing?”

He just shook his head with a huge smile on his face “Never mind that, hey hey?! I’m going to try an incredible skill, if I do it…let me graduate!!”

That’s when it hit you, why he looked so beat up ‘ **So…you were practicing here? Enough to damage your body…’**

Tenshi looked at you surprised as well then back at Naruto confused “Naruto” he turned to look at her “Hn?” “Where did you get that scroll on your back?”

He looked at the scroll on his back as if he forgotten about it “Oh this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it. And about this place too. He said that if I showed you this skill…I’d definitely graduate!!” this caused you and Tenshi to look at each other.

You looked horrified while Tenshi looked confused ‘ **Mizuki?’** you then sensed something coming your way and pushed Naruto to the side while Tenshi jumped and flipped out of the way.

Then all you felt was pain.

(Tenshi’s POV)

You were dodging the shuriken that were raining down on all of you when you noticed Iruka-sensei pushed Naruto out of the way and was being hit himself backing up into the shed until he couldn’t move back anymore. ‘ **Oh no!’**

You looked up to where the shuriken came from noticing Mizuki-sensei crouched in the tree with his hand in a throwing position and two large shuriken strapped to his back. “Nice job in finding him…”

You noticed Iruka-sensei getting up and pulling the shuriken out of his body with an angry face “I see…so that’s what’s going on…”

You see Naruto looking at both of them confused ‘ **What’s going on?! What is Mizuki-sensei thinking?! He must know he is not going to get away with this?!’**

You then see Mizuki-sensei look at you with a creepy smile on his face before he turned to Naruto “Naruto, give me the scroll!!”

Naruto was still in shock “Hey!! Hey!! What’s going on here?! Hey!!”

“Naruto!! Don’t give him the scroll even if you die!!” you stared at Iruka-sensei in shock but you understood what he was saying ‘ **If Mizuki-sensei gets that scroll who knows what will happen.’**

“That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it, Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!!”

Naruto looked angry for being tricked and you weren’t that happy either ‘ **How dare he do this to Naruto!’**

You wanted to wipe that smug smile off of him with one of your ninjutsu when he started talking “Naruto…there’s no point in you having it, I’ll tell you the truth” ‘ **Truth?’**

Iruka-sensei obviously knew what he was talking because he started shouting “N…No!! Don’t!!”

Mizuki-sensei continued on as if he didn’t hear him “12 years ago…you know about the demon fox being sealed right? Since that incident…a new rule was created for this village”

Naruto looked confused while you slowly stared understanding what he was talking about “….A rule?”

“But…Naruto. This rule was never meant to be told to you.”

Naruto was getting frustrated “…Not to me? What is this rule? Why?”

Mizuki-sensei was shaking with suppressed laughter while you were trying to shut him up “Enough of this! Stop this now Mizuki-sensei!”

(Naruto’s POV)

You were staring at Mizuki-sensei wanting to hear what he meant and just wanting him to shut up ‘ **What rule? Why can’t I hear about it?!’**

“What….kind of rule is it?” he looked at you with such cold eyes “The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox”

You were shocked ‘ **Me?! The Demon Fox?!’** you didn’t believe him, you didn’t want to believe him “Huh? What do you mean?!” you fell down from the shock of hearing this, you could see Tenshi running to you and Iruka-sensei screaming in the background “Stop it!!”

Mizuki-sensei was enjoying this he was shouting in glee “It means that you…are the nine tails demon…that killed Iruka’s parents and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and…”

“Stop it!!”

“You have been lied to by everyone!! Didn’t you find it odd why everyone hated you?”

You felt tears coming out of your eyes remembering all the people that were mean to you even ones you didn’t know, you could hear Tenshi telling him not to listen to him and Iruka-sensei telling him to stop.

“Iruka is the same!! He actually hates you!!” you hear a whirling sound coming at you. ‘ **Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!’**

(Iruka’s POV)

You started feeling a large amount of chakra from Naruto ‘ **Naruto!!’**

‘ **He’s never known a parents love and is hated by all the villagers because of that incident’** “Ga…”

You hear Mizuki shouting at him “Nobody will ever accept you!!”

You were getting up on shaky legs ‘ **So to get attention…he makes a lot of trouble. He’s seeking acknowledgment of his existence in any way possible.’**

“That scroll was uses to seal you up!!!”

You have a small flashback of him giving you the finger and calling you a pervert ‘ **He acts tough, but he is truly suffering…’** you raced forward taking the hit meant for Naruto and through all the pain the sadness you felt for him was stronger. “Ugh”

(Tenshi’s POV)

You were petrified by what happened to Iruka-sensei but you were worried more ‘ **He can’t take any more of these hits! I have to do something!’**

You then here Naruto whisper “Why……?” you quickly made your way over to them when Iruka-sensei started talking.

“My…my parents…after they died…there was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me…I was so sad…I would always act like an idiot to get people’s attention since I wasn’t able to do well in things like school and get attention that way. It was better than being nothing. So I kept acting like an idiot…it was so painful.”

You noticed tears were coming out of his eyes while he remembered his past “Yeah…Naruto you must have been in a lot of pain too. I’m sorry Naruto. If I had done a better job, you wouldn’t have had to feel like this.”

You were trying not to cry when you saw Mizuki-sensei starting to get ticked off and you were about to do something when you felt Naruto grab your hand and run.

“Naruto!”

(Mizuki’s POV)

You couldn’t help it you just started laughing “Hehehehe, sorry…but Naruto isn’t the type to have a change of heart, he plans to use the scroll and my Tenshi to get revenge on the village. You saw those eyes earlier…those were the eyes of a demon.”

Iruka seemed to be ignoring you as he pulled your weapons from his body “Ha Ha Ha. Naruto…isn’t like that and Tenshi isn’t yours!!”

You just jumped around him “Well, that doesn’t really matter. I’ll kill Naruto, take my sweet Tenshi…and get the scroll. I’ll take care of you later.”

(Iruka’s Pov)

“Ugh!” you struggled getting up ‘ **No way!’**

 

**Meanwhile in the villiage….(Third person pov)**

All the other ninja’s that were on the man hunt were huddled around each other shouting out.

“We should have killed him!!! Now we have to get him before he releases the demon power! He is very dangerous. Kill him if you find him!”

“Yeah!”

While at the Hokage’s tower the Hokage was looking at his…crystal ball.

(Hokage’s Pov)

“I finally find him and I see this…Mizuki has told him and has dragged Tenshi into this…now Naruto is afraid like never before.”

You sat there with a grim look upon your face ‘ **The power that is sealed may be released…plus he is holding the scroll of seals…the odds of him being to break the seal and reverting back into the nine tails fox….is one in a million, but it is possible…if that happens…’**

(Third person pov)

In the forest Iruka was jumping from tree to tree before catching sight of Naruto and Tenshi ‘ **Found them’** Iruka quickly chased after him.

“Naruto!! Tenshi!!”

Naruto and Tenshi looked over their shoulders after hearing their names when they noticed Iruka not far behind them.

“Hurry!! Pass me the scroll!! Mizuki is after it!!”

Tenshi then stopped on a branch before launching herself at Iruka nailing him in the stomach and throwing him back several feet ‘ **Huh?!’**

Naruto and Tenshi skidded to a stop before collapsing against a tree breathing heavily while Iruka looked at them in pain “Why…Naruto…Tenshi?” then there was a poof where Iruka was revealing Mizuki “How did you two know I wasn’t Iruka?”

Naruto and Tenshi started laughing “Hehehehe” then two poofs appeared revealing Iruka and two logs “I’m Iruka!!”

Mizuki looked at him with a smirk “I see….”

Unbeknownst to them the real Naruto and Tenshi were hiding behind a tree not too far from them listening to what was going on.

(Naruto’s pov)

You were holding onto the scroll and Tenshi’s hand for dear life when Mizuki-sensei started talking.

“Hehehe…you’d even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?”

Iruka-sensei raised his voice yelling at him saying “I won’t hand the scroll over to an idiot like you!!”

Mizuki-sensei just brushed him off saying “You’re the idiot. Naruto and I are the same.

You just sat there wondering what he meant by the same and so was Iruka-sensei “The same?”

“If you use skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want and the fact that he has taken a liking to my sweet Tenshi proves it even more”

You look over at Tenshi noticing she looked disgusted and slightly green then looking at you with a determined face and whispered to you “Naruto give me the scroll quick.”

You quickly handed it over and she started reading it looking for moves to use and you looked back to hear what else they said.

“There’s no way that demon fox wouldn’t try to use the power and start breeding with my Tenshi. Unlike what you’re assuming…”

Iruka-sensei cut him off “Yeah…”

You felt a small pain go through you as soon as you heard that, you were trying not to cry ‘ **Damn…I knew it…see…even Iruka-sensei deep down…doesn’t acknowledge me’**

However before you could continue with your thoughts you hear him continuing “The demon fox would do that…but Naruto is different…he is…I’ve acknowledged him as...one of my excellent students.”

You were surprised and in awe when you heard that.

“He may not be the hardest worker…and he is clumsy and no one but Tenshi accepts him…he already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. He isn’t the demon fox.”

You had your head down with your shoulders shaking trying all you could not to cry but you lost the battle when you heard what he said next.

Iruka looked up with a strong face “He is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village. He’s Uzumaki Naruto!!”

(Third person pov)

Mizuki looked pissed and stared at Iruka who looked worse than before.

Mizuki started reaching for his weapon “Well…whatever…”

Iruka suddenly jerked in pain “ARG!! Uh!”

Mizuki just stared at Iruka “Iruka I said I would take care of you later…but I changed my mind.”

Mizuki suddenly started twirling his weapon and looked at Iruka with murder on his face before rushing him “Hurry up and die!!”

Iruka just smirked.

There was a blur of movement when Mizuki was suddenly thrown back and his weapon went flying into the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't figured out who she is going to be with and reviews would be nice.


End file.
